


Happy Feet

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Icon-Fic Meme [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Cursed Sam, Dancing, Dean only has Sam's best interests at heart, Gen, Icon-fic meme, Rave, Season/Series 02, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dances. Dean copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Feet

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Somewhere post-Hunted, Season two. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 25, 2009_

He felt the thumping bass beat a split second before Sam opened his door, intent on pitching himself out of the car at 60 miles an hour. Dean slammed on the brakes, flinging an arm sideways to catch Sam, but his brother had tucked and rolled out onto the pavement like one of those spherical droids from the Phantom Menace. Sam rolled to his feet and leapt through the ditch towards a squat, grey, industrial-looking building.

"Damn it!" Dean swore, reversing along the road's shoulder, trying to find the entrance to the parking lot Sam was bounding into.

Every damn thing had music when your brother was cursed to dance. Dean had steeled himself for a long silent drive to Bobby's to get Sam uncursed, going so far as to put his cassette tapes in the trunk so he wouldn't reflexively put one in. They'd waited 'til after one AM to avoid the 'boom cars' that passed on the highway sometimes. All the bases were covered, they'd thought. Once they got past the outskirts of town and eliminated every source of music possible they figured it would be safe for Sam to take out the earplugs.

But no. There had to be a _rave._

Dean nosed the Impala into the gravel parking lot next to a bunch of shiny plastic-looking cars, half of which were lit from underneath like spaceships. Dean paralleled Sam's leaping path and skidded the car to a halt beside the bland industrial building. Sam disappeared around behind.

Dean parked the Impala next to a miniature version of the mothership from 'Close Encounters of the Third Kind' and got out, running after Sam.

A crowd of high school and college-age kids hung around the back entrance, kept out of the building by a broad, intense bouncer. Sam was nowhere to be seen.

_Crap._

Dean locked eyes with the bouncer and powered through the crowd like a wolf through a huddle of baby geese. The bouncer waved him through without question, stepping back out of Dean's path.

Walking through the door was like walking into a speaker-box stuffed full of people. The 'poom-poom-poom' of the baseline of whatever the hell they were calling music made Dean's teeth buzz. Things glowed and flashed and whirled and everything smelled of multiple legal and illegal substances. It might have been an interesting place to hang out if Sam wasn't in there somewhere, uncontrollably dancing his way to exhaustion. And if the music didn't suck; there was that too.

Dean stood to one side of the door looking for two things; Sam and the circuit breaker for the building so he could shut down the music.

It was impossible not to find Sam. Someone had put a glowing necklace over his head like a tiara and he stood half a foot taller than most of the attendees. He was also flinging his arms around, cast and all, like he was under attack by a hyperactive swarm of mosquitoes. As a result he had his own little pocket of space on the dance floor as other dancers hung back out of dervish range.

Dean moved around the edges of the packed dance floor, keeping an eye on Sam while hunting for the power main. It didn't take long to find but Dean hesitated when he found it, still watching Sam.

Sam looked... happy. Kind of freaky and a danger to everyone within a ten-foot radius with his flailing limbs, but genuinely happier than he'd looked in the last few months, since Dean had told him the last thing Dad had said. He looked relaxed. Girls hung around near Dean's dancing brother, grinning and giggling.

One song wouldn't hurt him. Dean leaned against the wall next to the circuit breaker for the building and watched Sam dance.


End file.
